wallaceandgromitfandomcom-20200223-history
Major Crum
Major Crum is a character that appears in the game [https://wallaceandgromit.fandom.com/wiki/Wallace_%26_Gromit%27s_Grand_Adventures Wallace and Gromit's Grand Adventures].''. He is a retired army major who repetitively prattles on about his war stories back in the day. Personality Major Crum is shown to be somewhat senile which could be down to old age because, in his mind, he never left the army. For instance, he refers to Gromit as "Private Gromit". However, Major Crum's army knowledge has proven useful in some occasions such as discovering that the old Prickly Thicket Golf Course covered most of the town including 62 West Wallaby Street. Major Crum is shown to be over-confident as was shown during the pie eating contest between him and Edwina Appearance Major Crum is a short, portly man with balding grey hair and a moustache. He is commonly seen wearing a dark blue suit decorated with medals, a red tie and black shoes. Biography 'Episode 1:' Fright of the Bumblebees Wallace comes across Major Crum outside a bus stop. Major Crum tells Wallace of an impending enemy air raid. Wallace is skeptical because of the number of times Major Crum has before. This time, however, Major Crum is certain because of a snail he's found. He thinks that the sail is aware of an air raid due to the fact that it is retreating into it's shell in the middle of the day, which is actually normal for a snail. Wallace obtains the snail, which Major Crum tells him to show to others. Wallace then shows the snail to Miss Flitt who screams so loudly that the Major mistake the screams for air raid sirens and runs into Wallace's house. Afterwards, he can be found in the basement of the house with a suitcase full of grotein bars, which are foul but packed with high-strength grotein and only to be issued in emergencies. Thinking that there is an emergency, the Major issues Wallace and Gromit with a grotein bar each. Wallace gives the Major the bee hive's lid and Gromit's old dog tags to make him want to go out into battle. The Major then issues Gromit to guard the bars, on Wallace's suggestion, with that, a excited Major Crum charges into battle, while Wallace is finally obtain one of the bars from Gromit. Later on, Major Crum races back into the house, warning Wallace and Gromit that there is an air raid going and commandeers their dining room while use the porridge gun as a weapon. It is then discovered that the air raid is true but it's not enemy planes - instead giant bees which have grown thanks to Wallace's growth formula. Gromit helps steady the Major who then proceeds to shoot some of the bees down with the porridge gun. 'Episode 2:' The Last Resort Major Crum thinks that the rain will cause a flood and wants to dump sandbags from on his truck in the town square to stack. Constable Dibbins stops him from doing so, and argues with Crum. Wallace settles it when he talks to them, as he wants the sandbags for his in house beach. However, the Major and Constable Dibbins are un-cooperative and keep revoking each other's permission until Wallace convince them to work together by commenting on the pie sign in the background. Afterwards, after the Constable leaves, the Major requests an order form, thinking that there are spies everywhere. Wallace uses the order form from his house for cheese to convince the Major to dump the sandbags at his house. Major Crum is one of the guests to attend Wallace's new indoor-beach venture, West Wallaby Street Waterworld and reanacts the story of Lawrence of Arabia. When Duncan McBiscuit is thumped by Poodgie-woo and Tinky-wee, Wallace uses Major Crum as a witness to the crime. Unfortunately, the Major can't identify the two dogs as the criminals at first as they match his description. But thanks to Gromit, the Major is able to identify the two dogs. 'Episode 3:' Muzzled During the fundraiser held by Muzzle|Monty Muzzle], Major Crum takes part in the pie eating contest believing that he will win. However, he soon meets his match in Edwina and suffering from a full stomach, the Major is forced to surrender. After taking a ride on the Muzzler, the Major proves too heavy for the ride, which collapses and reveals that Gromit and the three stray dogs were trapped inside the ride. 'Episode 4:''' The Bogey Man After Wallace sets up his new business, "Golden Retrieval", Major Crum comes to Wallace's house to ask Wallace to find something but cannot remember. He is later seen at the Prickly Thicket Country Club where he and the other members (Mr. Paneer and Duncan, the club chairman) welcome Wallace in the club. When Constable Dibbins announces the club is be shut down due to a lack of golf course, Wallace offers to use the lost deed as his first case and the Major remembers that he wanted Wallace to find the deed. After the deed is founded, Major Crum discovers that the majority of the town was built over the golf course. This leads to a chairman's tournament between Duncan, who wants to tear down the town and restore the golf course and Wallace, who wants to tear up the deed and calling off the bulldozers, saving the town, especially 62 West Wallaby Street. After Wallace's surprise victory, the Major is amongst the group of people who are there as Wallace prepares to tear up the deed, only to get locked inside and buried via a sand trap. After Gromit rescues everyone, the Major leaves whilst commenting that the unexpected sand bath was most invigorating and reminded him of the Sahara. Category:Characters Category:Games Characters Category:Wallace And Gromit Grand Adventures